


My Guardian Angel

by Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes/pseuds/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU request from my blog.<br/>Punk!Fem! Cas x Artist!Dean high school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Guardian Angel

There she was again.

That girl with the messy black hair and bright blue eyes, walking down the school hall at her own pace, not rushing to class like the crowds around her. 

She wasn't like everyone else there, and anyone could see it.

The sea of people parted before her, allowing her to keep her dazed pace while remaining unaware of the world around her. Just as most of it was unaware of her.

He wasn't though.

Dean Winchester stared at her from his locker, watching as she grew closer and then passed him without even glancing in his direction.

He wanted to capture the way she looked right then. When she didn't know she was being watched and her messy short hair was sticking up at every angle, hanging a little in those black lined, piercing blue eyes.

Dean watched her move past and then jumped as the bell rang.

Grabbing his things from his locker, he shoved them into his backpack and then set off running to class, thinking about the strange girl again.

The rest of the day passed slowly and uneventful, until finally it was home time, so Dean trudged out to the parking lot and found his car with his little brother leaning against the door.

"Sammy," Dean greeted him, unlocking the doors and throwing his backpack in the backseat before climbing in and starting the engine, the sound of AC/DC's thunderstruck bursting from the speakers, picking up where it had been left that morning.

"Hey, have you seen that new girl?" The younger Winchester asked his brother, and Dean's attention was suddenly grabbed.

Knowing what his brother could be like, Dean played it cool, turning the music down as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"The girl in the trenchcoat? I've seen her around, but I haven't spoken to her. Why?"

Sam shrugged and fiddled with his sleeve.

"I dunno. She has a little brother in my drama class. Gabriel... He seems okay. They're foster kids and seem nice enough. But they don't have any friends. I just feel a little sorry for them. They've been here for three weeks and I'm still the only person who talks to Gabe... They just seem lonely," he finished with a shrug and Dean had to smile and reach over to ruffle his brothers hair.

"You worry too much about other people. You should take more time to worry about yourself," he tried, but Sam just pushed his hand away with a laugh.

"But that's your job!"

And he was right. A point that was made clear as soon as they stepped through the back door of their home and stepped into the kitchen.

Empty bottles littered the counters, which meant that their dad was home, and he was drunk.

"Sammy. Take your things up to my room and lock the door. I'll be up in a minute. Don't open the door unless it's me," he said quietly, but he didn't need to. Sam knew the drill.

After he had made sure Sam had made it upstairs, Dean sighed deeply and tried to get a grip on his anger before it got out of hand.

Walking into the living room, Dean found their father passed out on the couch, a bottle of JD in his hand, and another empty one beside him.

Rolling his eyes, Dean turned the TV off and went back into the kitchen, cleaning up the bottles and then grabbing his backpack, just about to head upstairs when a shadow darkened the doorway of the kitchen.

Dean froze, unsure of what to do next.

John Winchester took a step into the room, swaying a little on his feet until he saw his son standing in front of him.

"Dean! Where's Sammy?" He slurred, his breath washing over Dean's face and making him feel sick, but he didn't react, and instead tried to step around his father.

"He's upstairs, doing homework."

John looked at Dean through bloodshot eyes and seemed to size him up for a moment. Dean waited, knowing how John could get.

Sighing, John shrugged and then looked around the kitchen, seeming to notice the lack of bottles, but he didn't comment on that, and instead smiled at Dean.

"You boys are old enough now. Go get Sammy. We can have some father-son time. You boys can have a drink with me. What do you say?"

Dean shook his head.

"Sammy has homework, and I think you've had enough..."

John acted so quickly, Dean didn't even know what was happening until his head was suddenly smashed against the wall, and then being held in place as his father hissed in his face.

"Don't tell me what to do, boy. I'm the man of the house, and I don't take orders from little shits like you!"

He put a little more pressure on Dean's head before releasing him and turning away, giving Dean the opportunity to slip away. 

As he headed for the stairs, a bottle smashed against the wall, missing his head by inches.

Speeding up, Dean ran to his room and called to Sammy, quickly slamming the door behind him and locking it again before he and his brother pushed the wardrobe in front of it, making sure that no one would be able to get in.

Then Dean backed up and sat down on his bed, staring at his shaking hands.

Sammy didn't say anything at first, just standing in front of his brother looking scared.

He had heard what had happened, and knew that most of the time when John started on Dean, Sammy was involved somehow.

When Dean looked up and saw the look on his brothers face, he tried a smile and pulled him down next to him, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm fine," he promised.

But he wasn't, and nor would he ever be while he lived under the same roof as his father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Sam and Dean escaped the house without any problems, grabbing some food on the way out and then driving off.

When they parked, Dean saw the new girl standing with a younger boy and figured it was Gabe, so he pointed them out to Sammy.

Sam grinned and called to his friend out of the window, waiting for Dean to lock up the car before they both headed over to the other pair.

Dean saw the girl watching him, but didn't look back until they were standing in front of each other while their brothers spoke.

Sam grinned at the dark haired brother.

"This is my big brother, Dean, who I was telling you about..."

Dean offered the kid a smile, and Gabe smirked back at him.

"Dean-o. Good to meet you. This is my sister, Cas."

Dean looked up, finally meeting the gaze of the punky girl he had seen so many times but never known her name.

Sticking his hand out, Dean introduced himself.

"Dean," he smiled as they shook and Cas nodded.

"Yeah, I got that from your brother..."

Dean blushed when she pointed that out, but then Cas smiled to show she was just teasing and Dean laughed, feeling a little more relaxed.

Sam and Gabe waved goodbye and then wondered off to class, chattering happily to each other.

When they were gone, a silence stretched out between Dean and Cas, so in an effort to keep the conversation going, Dean stuck his hands deep in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

"So... Cas? That short for what? Cassandra?"

"Castiel," the punk replied, her startling blue eyes looking Dean over as she waited for a reply.

A half grin came to his face.

"Castiel? What kinda name is that?" He joked, but Cas's eyes narrowed and she turned away.

"Mine," she snapped, walking away from Dean, her trenchcoat flapping behind her.

The smile faded from Dean's face as he called after her.

"Hey, Cas I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

But she rounded a corner before he could finish.

Cursing himself, Dean stalked off to his own class, knowing that he had blown his chance with her.

Or at least so he thought.

At lunch, Dean sat at his usual table in the cafeteria, head down as he worked on finishing his latest drawing.

There was a thud, and Dean jumped a little and looked up, expecting to see some jackass, but instead, Cas was there, dumping her bag on the table and sliding onto the bench opposite him.

He hadn't expected her to sit near him, especially when there was loads of empty seats around the room that she could have chosen instead.

"So... My sources tell me you're an artist," she started, trying to peek at what Dean was drawing, but blushing, he closed his sketchbook and tried to put it away.

"Oh come on..." Cas started as she reached across and touched his arm.

Dean looked down at her chipped black nail polish and then back at her.

She had a cheeky half grin on her face, and Dean found himself smiling back without meaning to.

"We may have got off on the wrong foot this morning. And I'll admit it was mostly my fault... But when the only thing your parents ever gave you was a name, you don't just let people say shit about it, you know?"

He nodded, leaving the words in the air for a second before Cas shook her head and reached into her messenger bag, pulling out a bag of monster munch and an A4 writing pad with a picture of a bumblebee on the front.

Dean laughed at the picture.

"Real punk rock there, Cas," he laughed and she grinned and looked down, opening to a page filled with beautifully taken notes.

"Hey, bees are hardcore man... And you're one to talk, Winchester," she added, looking up at him through her lashes.

He frowned in confusion and she sat up and pointed at him.

"Aren't all artists supposed to be tortured souls, all lanky and get bullied in high school? You've got the tortured soul part down, but the rest, not so much... And I know at least half the girls in this school are swooning after you..." She laughed and then pointed her pen at his shirt.

"And what is with the plaid? Do you have a different colour for every day of the week, or what?"

Looking down at his clothes, Dean shrugged, smiling a little when he realised that she had noticed him before.

After mentioning her trenchcoat, they called a truce, both of them grinning widely, and Dean realised that he had never laughed like that before with anyone except for Sammy.

Something about her was different.

After lunch, Dean was surprised when Cas linked her arm with his and followed him to his class, joking with him the whole way there, ignoring the sounds of everyone else in the busy hallways and focusing only on him.

He had art, and he expected her to stop at the door and head off to her own class, but she walked in ahead of him and looked around the messy room.

Work from previous students was stuck on the wall, layer upon layer so that everytime the door opened, the papers fluttered, making the walls look like they were breathing.

Cas was mesmerised and walked around the near empty room, eyes wide with wonder.

Dean smiled as he watched her and found his way to his paint splattered desk near the back of the room, dumping his bag on his chair and going to get an easel.

Art class was always pretty relaxed and everyone just got on with whatever, so no one cared that Cas was there, even as she wove through people, regularly stopping to ask them about their work and to compliment it.

When she found her way back to Dean, she was grinning widely.

"I wish I could do all this. I haven't got an artistic bone in my body," she sighed and sat down on the edge of the desk in front of Dean.

He laughed and then shrugged, unsure what to say to that.

"Haven't you got class?" He asked, not really wanting her to go, but not wanting to be the reason she was in trouble either.

"Free period," she shrugged and then grinned at Dean, shrugging out of her trenchcoat.

"Draw me like one of your french girls," she grinned, laying across the table and wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Dean rolled his eyes and ignored her... Mostly.

Cas got a book out of her bag and sat cross legged on the table and read while Dean worked, using charcoal to capture the image before him.

When the bell rang at the end, neither he nor Cas moved.

The drawing in front of him was his best piece by far, and it perfectly captured the strange punky girl in front of him.

Something was missing though, and he couldn't quite put his finger on what.

Taking the paper down, he quickly tucked it away into his sketchbook and then gathered his things, remembering his brother would be waiting.

Cas was already ready, waiting by the door for him, so he grabbed his things and then they set off jogging through the school, heading for their brothers.

When they got there though, they were the only people about.

Immediately Dean felt panic creeping through his chest, hundreds of possibilities running through his head of what could have happened to his brother, most of which involved their drunken father picking him up and wrapping his truck around a tree with Sammy inside.

Grabbing his phone from his pocket, Dean speed dialed his little brother who picked up on the third ring.

"Sammy where are you?" Dean demanded, feeling sick with relief at the sound of his brothers voice.

"Me and Gabe have drama practice after school now. Up until the end of the semester. I was gonna call..."

Shaking his head, Dean managed to chill.

"Okay. What time do you need picking up?" He asked, getting the details before hanging up and repeating the news to Cas.

She nodded and then sighed, nothing to do for a few hours.

There was no point in walking home, because by the time she got home, she'd have to start heading back, so she would have to entertain herself somehow.

"Hey, do you wanna go get coffee or something? To pass the time?" Dean asked, and Cas grinned and nodded, having wanted to spend a little more time with the cute artist.

She followed Dean over to his car and climbed in the passenger side, noticing how clean the car was considering it usually had two teenage boys in it.

Dean seemed a little nervous as he started the engine and drove away, heading for a coffee shop in town.

They made small talk for a few hours until it was time to go and get their brothers, after which, Dean gave them a lift home.

When Cas and Gabe were inside their house, Sam climbed into the front seat and grinned at Dean, who noticed straight away.

"What?" He laughed when Sam didn't stop staring and grinning at him.

The younger brother raised an eyebrow.

"Well Cas is pretty cute... You should ask her on a date!" 

Dean almost crashed the car in an effort to change the subject, which made Sam laugh harder.

Dean had never been nervous about any girl he dated, but he'd never met a girl like Cas.

"Dude, you like her. Just admit it," Sam sighed, but Dean just grinned and ruffled his brothers hair in a way he knew he hated.

"Shut up, Sammy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
That day had been the start of a routine with Dean and Cas.

Each day after school ended, Dean and Cas would drive through town, up to the old park on the hill that looked out over the town.

It was mainly a place for teenagers to drink and get high, but before dark, it was there for Cas and Dean to talk about everything under the stars, no one around to hear what they confessed to each other.

Sometimes they would sit there and Dean would teach Cas how to draw, and sometimes Cas would bring new music for Dean to hear.

No one said anything, but something had changed between them, and slowly they were falling for each other.

Cas knew what life at home was like for Sam and Dean, and she hated it everytime they drove home after dropping her and her brother off.

It hadn't been so bad for the last fortnight as John was working away, so Sam and Dean could relax and cook actual meals instead of surviving on whatever they could grab as they hurried to stay out of John's way.

One day after school, Cas and Dean were walking up to the impala together when Dean felt Cas slip her hand into his.

She didn't say anything, and neither did he, and instead he just smiled and tightened his hand around hers. 

Cas felt herself blushing, but she didn't care, and she didn't let go of Dean's hand until she was in the car, at which point, she turned to him and grinned.

"Have dinner at my place tonight. My family wants to meet you and Sammy. And I want you to meet them..." She offered and Dean froze, knowing that his dad wouldn't be home for a few days, and Sammy would want to, but when Dean looked down at himself, he worried what her family would think of him.

Cas saw his hesitation and took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

"They'll love you Dean. I promise," she whispered and then surprised them both by leaning across the middle seat and planting and soft kiss to his cheek.

When she pulled back, she had a small smile on her lips, but she didn't say anything. Even as Dean turned to look at her, smiling widely until he finally spoke.

"Okay, I'll meet your family."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Walking up the path to their house, Dean held Cas's hand and tried to smooth his hair with his free hand, but then they were at the door and Cas was pulling him inside.

Immediately Dean liked the house. Unlike his, it actually felt alive.

He could hear video games being played in a room near by, and voice filled the air, along with the sounds of pots and pans banging.

"We're home!" Cas and Gabe yelled in unison.

"In the kitchen!" Called an older female voice, and Cas grinned and led Dean through, Sam following behind.

In the steamy kitchen, a woman with long dark hair turned around and when she spotted the two new boys,  her face broke out in a smile and she stepped forward.

"You boys must be Sam and Dean... My Name's Ellen," she offered as she shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," Dean smiled.

"Polite aren't they?" Ellen joked before telling Cas to introduce them to the rest of the family.

Cas explained as they walked away that Ellen and her husband Bobby had adopted loads of children when their home was closing down. They'd all grown up together in that home and didn't want to be split up, so Bobby and Ellen had taken them all in so that they could stay together.

Only Cas, Gabe and their big brother Balthazar were related by blood, but Michael, Anna, Jo, Ruby and Fergie were still their brothers and sisters in every other way.

"That was really selfless of them," Dean commented, truely meaning it. 

Before Cas could reply, the front door slammed and a gruff voice called out.

"I'm home!"

Dean assumed it was Bobby, and Cas's face lit up as she grabbed Dean's hands again.

"That's Bobby! Come on and meet him. He's gonna love you!"

Sam had split off and gone to hang out with Gabe in the living room, so Bobby's attention was on Dean alone as they walked into the hall to greet him.

After giving her father figure a quick hug, Cas gestured to Dean.

"Bobby. This is Dean," she smiled and Dean stepped forward to shake his hand.

Bobby watched him but said nothing for a moment, making Dean feel a little awkward, but then Bobby nodded behind him to the front door.

"That your impala out the front?" He asked and Dean straightened and nodded, always prepared to talk about his baby.

"Yes sir."

Bobby nodded and kicked his boots off before asking his next question.

"And what happens when she breaks down? Where do you take her to be fixed up?" 

Dean chuckled nervously.

"Actually, I fix her up if she needs it, and I spend my spare time on her. She's my responsibility, and to be honest, I wouldn't trust anyone else to take care of her. She's my baby," he finished and Bobby nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer.

Ellen appeared in the door way then, a smile on her face as she kissed Bobby quickly and then announced dinner was ready.

Cas sat down next to Dean, who found himself sitting opposite Bobby, who Cas gestured to with her fork.

"Bobby actually owns a salvage yard. You should check it out some time... Weren't you saying that you needed an extra hand around there? Someone who knew their way around a car?" She hinted as she looked at her foster dad.

He gave her a small grin and then turned his attention to Dean.

"She's right, boy. I'll pay you and everything. There's even a small apartment above the garage. It's yours if you want the job," he offered and it took everything Dean had to stop his mouth from falling open then and there.

Sam's eyes were wide too, but before they could speak, Bobby was talking again.

"Of course, there's some rules if you do want it... And they're pretty simple. No bringing trouble in wi' ya. You still have to go to school, every day... And you clean up after yourself... If you can do that, it's all yours."

Dean swallowed his food and cleared his throat before asking the most important question.

"What about Sammy? I can't leave him behind," he explained as he shared a look with his younger brother, but Bobby just shrugged.

"There's room enough for both of you, but same rules apply if both of you are staying there. Of course, Sammy won't have to work. You're family. I get that..."

Dean nodded, thinking about it.

Anything would be better than staying with John, but he wouldn't let them go.

Dean was old enough, sure, but Sammy wasn't, and John knew Dean would never leave him behind, so Dean was just about to thank Bobby but tell him that he couldn't, when he looked up and caught Bobby's eye.

The older man sighed and then put down his cutlery and looked at the two boys.

"Okay, I'm gonna be straight with you boys. Cas has told me about your daddy and how he treats you both, and it ain't right. If you chose to take this job, you'll be under my protection. I can deal with your dad if I need to, but you boys seem like nice kids, and you don't deserve to be in that place. This is a way out. And don't mistake this for some sort of charity act. It's a fair deal if you come and work with me. I'm just giving you a chance... Think it over..."

Dean listened to every word Bobby said, and slowly he felt a weight lift off his chest.

This was his way out.

He could get away from his dad, and keep his brother safe. It was all he ever wanted, so slowly Dean looked at Sammy and then back to Bobby before nodding his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After dinner, Dean was giddy with excitement, and followed Cas up to the room she shared with two other girls. She was rushing, and Dean didn't know why, but as soon as they were inside, Cas turned to Dean and closed the door behind them.

He had just enough time to notice the Green Day and Papa Roach posters all over the walls before Cas starting to speak quickly.

"I am so sorry. I didn't tell them everything, but we're an open family, and I didn't mean to ambush you like that down there, and if you don't want..."

She was cut off as Dean grinned and then took a big step closer, taking her face between his hands as he leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.

Cas felt butterflies in her stomach, but ignored them and kissed him back before he pulled back, his smile so wide that she thought his face might crack.

"Cas, this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me... Do you know what this means?!"

She didn't have time to answer as he had kissed her again, pulling back and letting go of her face just so that he could wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

"Thank you," he whispered into her short black hair, squeezing her even closer for a second as he breathed her scent in.

They stayed that way for a few minutes and when they released each other, Cas chuckled and then used the sleeve of her trench coat to wipe under her eyes, her tears having smudged her eyeliner.

She was so happy in that moment that she didn't think anything could make it better, but then Dean smiled at her and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a carefully folded piece of paper.

"I finished that drawing of you. I figured out what it was missing," he said quietly as he handed it over to her, watching as she carefully unfolded the paper and looked at the charcoal drawing from that very first day.

She stared for a few seconds, not saying anything or reacting in anyway, which made Dean just start to feel nervous, but then she spoke.

"You gave me wings," she whispered as her hand gently moved over the charcoal drawing, her eyes filled with an unreadable emotion.

The side of Dean's mouth turned up as he watched her, and slowly he came to stand next to her, putting an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek lightly before looking back down at the drawing, seeing how it was even more relevant after what she had done for him and his brother.

"It's how I see you. My guardian angel."


End file.
